


Forbidden Love

by Godling_of_Yin



Series: A Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo loves Shirosaki. But how does Shiro feel about Ichigo? Ichigo confesses leaving Shiro confused, but what happens when Ichigo runs to Grimmjow for help and Shiro gets jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I have a secret, and its not a small secret either. The secret is I am in love with my twin brother, Shiro Kurosaki. I know its wrong and everything but I can't help myself. Shiro has been there for me my whole life and now those actions resulted in me falling in love with him. I want to tell him, but I am afraid he will think I am disgusting and not want anything to do with me.

Shiro looks exactly the same as me but he is albino. He has blonde almost blonde hair kine is bright orange, golden iris while mine are more honeyish, black screals and mine are normal, he is really pale and I am tan. Pretty much he is just opposite of what I am. But we both have attitude problems. We are constantly in the office or serving a detention or staying at home for OSS. Our Dad didn't like it but he didn't really punish us because we get teased and bullied a lot for how we look.

I came out of the closet a couple of years ago, which no took as a shock. But they thought I would try to make a move on my friend Grimmjow. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, Grimm is HOT! But the overly confident cocky ego was not my style. Grimm is a great friend but not what I am looking for in a boyfriend. He always has my back, no matter what shit I get into. I had thought about telling him my secret but I always decided against it, but now I have decided to tell him to see if he could help me out.

I was heading over to Grimmjow's house so we could chill. I was going to tell him my secret, hopefully this goes well. I just pulled into Grimm's drive way, when his sister Nel was leaving.

"Hey Ichigo the door's open so just walk in, Grimmy is in the kitchen finding food. You boys better behave. I will be back later tonight, encase you stay over." Nel said while walking to her car.

"Thanks Nel. I might stay over, haven't decided yet. Bye!" I called over my shoulder. Nel was that older sister I never had. I had two younger twin sisters but I helped them more than they help me.

I walked into the house like I normally do, turned to go to the kitchen to see Grimm shoving chips in his mouth. "That's attractive, babe." I say to him sarcastically. He just winks at me. Grimm came out about the same time I did, which is why so many people wanted us together. They kept telling us we would make a cute couple, but we didn't see it.

"Thanks, honey. What do you want to do today?" Grimm asked after he was done swallowing his chips.

"Well I do have a bit of an issue that you might be able to help me with." There was no backing down now.

"What about?" Grimm put the chips down and had a serious look on his face.

"I am in love with Shiro and I want to know how to confess to him." I blurted out. I could feel all of the heat rush into my face. Grimm started to laugh.

"Sorry, Ichi-babe, but your face is so funny!" He tried to stop laughing but it just lead to another round of uncontrollable giggles. But finally he calmed down enough to talk, "Now your in love with your brother and you want my help so you can find a good way to confess to him, correct?" Grimmjow was taking this a lot better than I thought he would.

"That would be correct. So your not disgusted?" Grimm scoffs at me.

"Ichi-baby, you should know by now that I think love is love no matter what. If you love your brother that's cool as long as he doesn't hurt you. Others might not think like me so be careful with who you tell." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Thank you so much Grimm, your too good to me." I wanted to cry but then he wrapped his arms me and I felt protected from the world's evils.

"Now if you want to confess to Shiro, make sure everyone else is out of your house. I know Shiro loves your cooking, so make him whatever he likes the most. Then set out a romantic setting. Make sure he is relaxed, then after dinner you can tell him how he feels." I thought Grimm's plan over in my head, and it seems like a good idea, so I didn't see a problem in doing it.

"Alright, thanks Hun. You are so much help." I kissed his cheek, as a thank you.

"No prob. But if it doesn't work, my door is opened for ya." I smiled at him, I felt more confident now that I know someone has my back on this. Grimmjow was my other brother, we were there for each other, but this was one thing I wasn't sure if he would have my back on. Now that I knew he did, I felt better.

"Well lets go play some video games, or go out." I yell excitedly. Grimm just pulls me upstairs and into the Video Den, so we could play hours of violent video games.


	2. Chapter Two

After I get home from Grimm's house, I noticed a note from my parents saying that "They and the girls are going to Grandma's house for the weekend. They would return early Monday morning. Shiro and I were left to take care of the house." I smiled at how lucky I was. I went into the kitchen to see if we had the ingredients for spaghetti. That was Shiro's favorite thing I make.

So I ran around the kitchen making the pasta, garlic bread, and salad. I set the table, and how candles sitting about to give the room light while making it look romantic. I had just dished out all of the food, when Shiro walked into the house.

"Ichigo where are you?" I heard him yell.

"In the dining room. You are right on time, I just finished cooking dinner. It's your favorite." That had him running into the room. "Go wash your hands first." He slowly walked back out and went to the bathroom.

"Is that all Mother?" He asked sarcastically. I nodded my head at him and he took his seat. We started to dig in. I was getting nervous about telling him my feelings. What if he thought I was disgusting? What is he didn't want me around anymore?

I worked myself up so much that I only ate half of my food. Shiro gave me a weird look. "Ichigo are you feeling alright?" I was hoping that he wouldn't notice, but he usually did so why I thought time was going to be different, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, it's just Grimm and I had a big lunch, so it's left me pretty full. Do you want the rest of my food?" When I said Grimmjow's name Shiro got this sort of mad look on his face. He nodded his head enthusiastically, I scraped the rest of my food onto his plates. Then picked up all the unused dishes, took them to the sink, and washed them. Shiro was still eating when I got done.

I walked into the living room and turned the TV on and started to watch the cartoon that it was already on. Shiro walked in and sat down next to me on the couch, and looked at me with a concern expression on his face.

"Ichigo is there something you want to tell me? It really seems like you are trying to hide something from me and I don't like it." I look at him and steel myself. I can't back out this is my only chance to tell him.

"Well Shiro I wanted to tell you that Iloveyou…" I said with my face turning a bright red.

"What did you say?" Shiro looked a little disbelieving.

"I love you. And not in a brotherly way." Shiro jumped off the couch and he looked angry but…confused?

"That's DISGUSTING! Why would you say something like that?" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew there wasn't a possibility you would feel the same. I am leaving, I will be back Sunday night. If you need I will be at Grimm's." I say trying to hold back the tears in my eyes.

"No wait…ICHIGO!" I heard him calling for me, trying to get me to come back. But I didn't listen, I just kept walking towards my car.

I was so glad it was a short drive to Grimmjow's house. I noticed Nel's car was still out, so I pulled up into the drive way. I walked up to the door and knocked. Grimmjow came to door rather quickly.

I didn't need to say anything for Grimm to know what happened he just pulled me into his arms and whispered soothing things to me. I just cried on his shoulder, wanting nothing me then turned back time and take back everything I did.


	3. Chapter 3

After Grimm calmed me down some I started talking about what happen in detail. He got a real angry look in his eyes when I told him about what Shiro said to me. After I was done telling him what happened he pulled me into his arms and we sat on the couch cuddling. Nel came home and found us curled up together and we were watching a movie. She went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Then she told us she was leaving again to go meet some friends at a club.

"Hey Ichigo, your brother is here!" I heard Nel yell before the door slammed shut. Out of reflex I curled into Grimmjow more. I didn't feel like dealing with my emotions concerning Shiro right now. I felt some tears forming in my eyes from my thoughts of earlier.

"Well well well Ichigo. You tell me you love me, then run out on me when I wanted to talk, and now I find you cuddling with your 'best friend'. You guys must be some good friends to be like this." I look at Shiro but he is glaring at Grimm and I. I flinched away and Grimm wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner.

"Shiro back the fuck off. Ichigo and I aren't like that towards each other. He need comfort after someone brutally ripped his heart out. I respect him more than you, his own brother, does. So buddy if you don't take a chill pill right now, you will get the fuck out of my house!" Grimm yelled at Shiro, apparently sick of this shit. I felt bad, I didn't want to cause this many problems.

"Guy both of you need to calm down. Shiro, why are you here?" I whisper getting off the couch to stand in front of my brother.

"Can we go to a more private place to talk about this?" Shiro asked, I look back to Grimm, he shakes his head in approval. So I lead Shiro back to the bedroom I usually stay in when I am here. It even has a sign that says "Ichigo's Room. STAY OUT!" Nel put this up after me staying over so much.

We entered the room, I walked over to the bed, and sat down. Shiro just stood, leaning against the closed door. "So what do you want to say, that couldn't be said in front of Grimmjow?" I didn't like how vulnerable I felt without my best friend by my side.

"I am so sorry Ichigo for how I reacted earlier. I didn't mean it at all. I love you too Ichigo. I feel the same as you do, I really do." I looked into Shiro's eyes, to everyone else there was no emotions in them. But those people didn't look hard enough. Shiro's emotions reflect in his eyes they were windows in to his soul. And what I saw in his eyes was sincerity.

I get off the bed and walked over to Shiro. "I believe you brother. I love you with all of my heart." I leaned up for a kiss and he met me halfway. It was the best kiss I have ever experienced, and I have had my fair share of kisses.

When we broke apart we were both breathless. "Damn Ichigo you steal my breath away." Then there was a knock on the door.

"You two haven't killed each other yet have you?" I heard Grimm's concerned voice ask.

"No, Grimm, we haven't and you can open the door if you like." I laugh at Shiro's pouty face. So I whisper to him, "I was thinking we could have a lovely threesome" and then I wink at him.

Grimm walks in and we both bust up laughing. We walk over to him wrap our arms, and dragged him over to the bed. And let's just say we all had a fun night, it even continued on until the morning. It might also be a permanent arrangement.


End file.
